The Confession
by xbangxyourdead
Summary: After a game of truth or dare...Danny finally confesses his love...but what will sam say?
1. Chapter 1

Key::

TPOVTuckers POV

SPOVSam's POV

DPOV Dannys POV

NOPOVNo ones POV

APOVauthors POV

------------------------------------

If was 2 weeks before summer vacation and sam had been sick for a few days and tucker and danny were in the cafeteria eating there Vegitarian free lunch,ever since sam made them go on it as a diet...

NOPOV

"ok truth or dare,Would you rather eat a rat or get stuck in the ghost zone?" Tucker asked Danny. "what kind of question is that???" Danny complained.

"oh come on dont be such a baby!!" Tucker teased. "ok..ok..i guess the rat." He answered. "EWWWW!" "ok..ok..you'r turn...Star Or Paulina which would you go out with?"

Asked Danny "OOH tough one...But star shes not as dumb" they both laughed

SPOV

"Thats it im going to school!!! i cant take it here its just a little cold and you have half the hospital over here!!!!" Yelled a very annoyed Sam at her parents.

'If i spend one more second here ill go crazy!!!' she thought.

She convinced her Grandma to frop her off..."have a nice day Boobalah!"

"thanks Grandma"

'finally time to hang out with tucker and danny there probably at lunch right now might as well surprize them!' she thought happily which is unlike her goth image.

DPOV

"ok..ok..my turn ask me anything im ready!!!" Said a very Confident Danny.

"Ok..umm would you rather Die or...GO OUT WITH SAM!!!!" yelled Tucker.

Since he didnt want tucker to think he loved sam...which he did he said "EWWWW defiantly die!!!!"

Sudennly he heard a gasp from behind him..he turned around and there was a very sad looking Sam.

SPOV

'he didnt just say that,out of all the hope in my heart that he loved me as much as i love him he'd rather die!'

"Sam,I..." she heard him start to say.

"NO...You would rather die than go out with me? fine,i guess ill go then" Sam yelled at him now tears pouring out of her eyes.

DPOV

'nice job danny you ticked off the only person who you aucually love..'

"WAIT SAM!!!" he called after her. "dude ill be right back" he said to tucker.

TPOV

'hmm this wasnt what i expected but itll work i saw sam coming and said that and now hell go to her and confess his love then shell confess her love and there be an "item" score 2 for tucker the matchmaker' tucker thought proudly.

SPOV

'just keep running go home pretend you dont feel good' she thought but all of a sudden danny materialized in fromnt of her stopping her cold.

DPOV

"SAM...please let me explain!"

"fine explain,explain how i could be soo horrible you'd rather die than go out with me...! am i really that horrible that i cant be your girlfriend?!?!!?" she yelled at him

He was feeling really guilty and transformed back into his normal self a hand at the back of his neck. "I didnt mean it.."he wispered

"then explain why you said it!"

'oh god shes gonna make me say it isnt she'

"i said it because i didnt want tucker to think i...i loved you"

"Why would he think that!"

"because well...you know"he mumbled

SPOV

"no i dont so id apreciate it if youd just tell me" 'what wasnt he telling me?' she thought

"sam come on you know..."

"danny will you just..."

NOPOV

danny grabbed her arms and yelled at her face.. "BECAUSE I LOVE YOU...okay there i said it are you happy!!"

sam was in dumbstruck..."you..you love me?" sam asked. "yeah..i do..and if you dont love me back i understa..." he was cut off by her lips smashing into his with a breathtaking kiss...

when they parted she said "how could i not love you,you dope.." and she smiled.

---------------

so they lived happyily ever after for now...Hey its only the first chapter!

hehe i love torturing you guys...the thing is i aready have these uploaded...im just gonna wait and see if you guys review...or not,


	2. July & Christmas

Ok this is SUPER long but i think its good!!

The Confession Chapter 2

Key::   
TPOVTuckers POV  
SPOVSam's POV  
DPOV Dannys POV  
NOPOVNo ones POV  
APOVauthors POV

It was 2 months after he confession and Danny and Sam were'nt dating but they both knew they liked eachother..Danny would always act goofy around her and visa versa with Sam..They've only kissed Once after there first. The Second time was July 4th...

July 4th

NPOV

"Happy 4th of july!!!" Tucker yelled as a firework went off. It was just the three of them alone of Dannys roof.

"Wow it's beautiful!!!" Excalimed Sam

"yeah you are..."said Danny Then relizing what he just said turned away embarressed.

Tucker seeing this said "hey you guys imma go get more firecrackers from downstairs ill be right back!"

SPOV

Three minutes after tucker left sam said "Well this is fun." just trying to start a conversation

'ok awkward' she then saw Danny scoot a little closer every 2 minutes.

DPOV

'ok just a little closer and ill be able to hold her hand,does she know wha im doing..god it's awful quiet'

"so...'ahem'...hows it goin?" he said trying to make conversation

SPOV

"umm good"

She saw him scoot another inch..and she scooted near to him also.

DPOV

'did she scoot also?!?!?' He thought gaining confidence.

They were now mere inches from eachother...Danny started to lean down alittle and just before there lips touched...Tucker walked in..They scooted apart fast before he noticed.

TPOV

"ok guys i got a few firecrackers!!"

Danny got up and looked at it..rolled his eyes and lit it with his Ghost Ray and set it off...SCREEEEE...BAM It went off.

SPOV

'god we were mere centimeters from kissing and HE just HAD to come in' Sam thought slumping down in her chair

"hey you guys, let me blow one off!" said sam as she grabbed one and lit it..letting it go off.

DPOV

Danny kinda had a confused look on his face so tucker asked him whats wrong.

"well you see.." danny started to whisper in his ear while sam put on music. "i was trying to figure out if she wanted to go out by kissing her..and you walked in before i had a chance.."

TPOV

"oops..im sorry dude...ill leave in a sec"

Tucker lied and said he had to make a bathroom brake so he rushed down stairs and Sam and Danny were left alone..again

DPOV

'ok man you gotta do this to find out if she wants to be more than just friends'

NPOV

Sam and danny sat on the couch he had fazed throught the roof and he kept looking at her and she kept looking at him..

DPOV

'ok time for the truth if she holds the kiss for more than 5 seconds she wants to be more than friends!'

Danny scooted closer and Sam seeing what he did scooted closer

'so far so good'

SPOV

'oh my god he wants to kiss me!!! why else would he scoot closer!!'

DPOV

'Ok here goes nothing'

He started to lean down and she lean foward there eyes meeting for a brief second before closing..

There lips touched and her hands went on his hand and his right hand went to cup her left cheek.

'one mississippi,two mississippi,three mississippi,four mississippi,five mississippi...thats it she wants to be more than friends!'

SPOV

'his lips are so soft!'

Apparently they didnt here tucker walk in cause the next thing they heard was his voice saying

"EWWWW i did think you guys would be MAKING OUT!!" he yelled and they pulled apart quickly embarrssed and

blushing like mad.

TPOV

'jeez that was a real liplock' he thought

"Sooooo...uhh..?" he walked next to danny and wipserd something in his ear,resulting in danny punching his arm.

NOPOV

"OWWW!!!" yelled Tucker

"whatd you say to him tuck?" she asked almost angrily.

Tucker luaged and said "i asked him if you guys were dating." at this danny blushed

sam seeing this said "well we are so theres your answer" danny's head shot up and looked her in the eye.

DPOV

'did she really say that? maybe she does really like me'

"really sam?" sam nodded and they hugged and kissed

TPOV

"AWWW...How sweet..but completely disgusting!"

That was the 4th of july incident and the only people who they kissed infromt of was tucker cause it was a secret but that would all change one Christmas Eve

December 24th

SPOV

"aww thanks mrs. Fenton!!" she said while unrapping a gothic scarf and matching gloves

"i knew you like that kind of stuff so yeah..." Maddie said

TPOV

"here you go dude!" said tucker to danny

"WOW the new Wii game thanks man..and heres you'rs!!!" said danny handing tucker a present

"The new X356 double extendsion Internet access and TV PDA Thnaks man you'r the best!"

SPOV

sam got up to stand next to the Christmas tree to put danny's present under it

"dont you want to give that to me??" said a confused danny handing sam her present

"thanks and no you have to wait till Christmas day to open it!" she said opening her Christmas present and Gasped when she saw a black diamond braclet with a single cherry on it.

DPOV

'i knew she'd like it'

"oh danny its beautiful!"

"yeah it reminded me of you!" he said

He was gonna give her a kiss but she stopped him reminding him that theres people around.

NOPV

At that moment people started saying

"WHOOO...YEAH" and they were confused Tucker walked up to them and said "look up!"

SPOV

"huh?" she looked up and right int he middle of them on the ceiling..was a mistle toe.

'Oh my but...'

DPOV

"well thats a mistle toe you know what you do when you'r under a mistle toe right sam?"

"yeah i do..." he said he started to lean down and he thought ' you gotta love Christmas'

little did he know sam was thinking the exact same thing

SPOV

she leaned up and got on her tippy toes to meet him in the middle for another kiss

she then thought 'this must be what heavens like'

"AWWWW" they heard everyone say.

The next day Danny opened his present from Sam and in it there was the one thing he wanted all along a picture of her and a note that said "Dear danny i love you with all my heart,i hope you've had the best christmas...love,your girlfriend Sam"

Danny luaghed and said "you gotta love the holidays" and he smirked wondering when there gonna have there first date..

APOV

Ok Tell me what you thought of this chapter!!! and if you guys like it ill write a third one!!!


End file.
